Cry of a cut
by MakatoMai
Summary: kagome's fed up of it, Inuyashas confusion between the two, her and Kikyou, she finally decides to do something. Cut her hair. But she never knew how much damage lies within a haircut to a certain hanyou. Its short, but i think it's worth reading. R


Cry of a Cut

Introduction

"That's It, Inuyasha S–"Kagome began as Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth. "Don't say it! It was an accident Kagome! It's your fault for looking like Kikyou though I have no idea how I think you too are alike." Inuyasha removed his hand to his mouth, walking a few steps away, folding his arms as he continued "She's a whole lot better then you and everything." Kagome smirked, "Inuyasha..SIT!" Kagome said as she swung her legs over the edge of the well.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, Kirara looked down at Shippo from Sango's shoulder. Kagome smiled slightly as Inuyasha grumbled his face still pressed into the dirt. "I'm sorry guys, I'll be write back in a hour or so, there's something I have to do." Kagome smiled and jumped down well landing into her own time.

Kagome crawled out of the well and rushed into her house "Gramps! Momma!" Kagome looked around, No one was around, Normally it was her who could never be found. Kagome sighed as she thumped her, big heavy yellow backpack in a chair and went up stares to count her money.

"10..20..40...50.. 50 yen! That should be enough for hair cut" Kagome smiled, twirling a long strand of her hair around her finger, "I'm really going to miss you." Kagome said frowning slightly, nodding to confirm with herself that it was something that must me done.

"Inuyasha PLEASE, If you pace anymore your going to make a hole in the ground." Sango said sighing slightly. "I agree Inuyasha, Kagome-sama will be back as expected she said so herself, it's not going to even be a whole day." Miroku commented as Inuyasha continued to pace.

"Miss me?" Shippo spun around as did everyone else "Kagome!!" he cried out as he paused, a silence draped over the group as Kagome stepped out of the well. Her hair was not even to her shoulders, she had a yellow headband in her hair and her hair was just long enough to put in a short pony tail. "Well.." Kagome smiled sheepishly "What do you think?"

Chapter 1

"Well..." Kagome smiled Sheepishly "What do you think?"

Inuyasha looked at her, The girl in front of him, it was...not Kikyou. It was not Kagome. Inuyasha turned around walking off in silence.

Miroku was the first to speak, "It looks nice Kagome" Shippo smiled "It's very pretty." Kagome just watched at Inuyasha walked off. "Did he only like me...because I looked like Kikyou?" Kagome asked them softly. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and back to Kagome. Kagome sighed as she walked towards Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha walked coming to the tree, The tree where he lost Kikyou..The tree where he met Kagome. He felt bad for the fact, He hadn't said anything to Kagome about her hair but to him, she was no longer Kagome, or maybe he was meeting Kagome for the first time. Inuyasha sat down at the foot of the tree, shutting his eyes tightly. The reason this effected him so much, appeared foolish and unknown. He knew Kagome was different from Kikyou, He always realized that. They were never the same, but just that there appearance was so close, he could pretend that Kagome was Kikyou. He could now deny it no longer that Kikyou was evil, Was no longer the once pure maiden she use to be

but a lost soul merely wondering the earth.

Inuyasha stood slowly, It wasn't Kagome's fault that he had used her for his sentimental relief, it was wrong and do to the haircut, he felt like he was knowing Kagome for the first time.

Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut, Kagome was stirring some herbs, Sango and Miroku eating fish on one side of the hut, and Shippo playing with Kirara in the corner. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and back down at the herbs. "Welcome back Inuyasha" Kagome muttered. Inuyasha smiled "I like your hair Kagome" "..What?" Kagome looked up, shocked smiling slightly

"I like your hair Kagome." Inuyasha repeated more firmly "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Kagome smiled widely, blushing just the lightest red. "Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled. "Now this is the girl I fell in love with." Inuyasha thought, as he took a seat next to Kagome's side.

"Inuyasha..?" Kagome started as Inuyasha grasped her hand firmly. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, staring into the fire, his golden eyes giving off a soft glow.

Kagome stared into the fire, an Image of Kikyou flashed her mind, clutching the jewel to her heart. Kikyou and Inuyasha had loved each other. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, the pain you could see reflected in them. Kagome sighed "And they still do." Despite Kikyou not being the fair preistess she once was, Inuyasha still loved her.

Kagome could feel the tears in her eyes, as she turned her head so Inuyasha wouldn't see. It was hard to except that Inuyasha loved Kikyou after everything Inuyasha and Kagome, herself had been through.

Inuyasha turned his head to face hers. How could I hurt her this much? Inuyasha sighed "Kagome..." her voice was quiet and he heard her take a deep breath, as she looked at him, tears still in her eyes, smiling up at him. "Yes Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha felt every one's eyes settle on him, Shippo stared at him with a curious look, Sango and Miroku just wide eyed, and then Kagome, ignoring everyone else except for him. "I love you Kagome, that's all I wanted to say." Inuyasha stood, and walked out of the hut, Not wanting to here her answer, or anyone else's reaction to him.

Kagome sat there, Everyone's gazes directly on her, a light blush on her face, her hands knotted in her skirt. Standing slowly, as she rose to her feat, No one spoke as she walked out of the hut, No one attempted to follow, or question. Kagome looked up in a tree, Inuyasha's arms folded over his chest, His gaze drifted out over towards the moon. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Kagome hollered up at him. Inuyasha looked at her, and nodded. Kagome blushed, a huge smile on her face, her girl like features showing as she cupped her hands over her mouth, making herself more louder as she screamed "I LOVE YOU TOO INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha turned to her, paling slightly, as he jumped down to her feet. "Say that again." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome smiled "I said I —" Kagome began as Inuyasha's lips clamped down onto her, kissing her roughly, his hands laced with hers and with that, Inuyasha was sure of his feelings as he felt Kagome's lips against his own. He had no doubt in his mind, Kagome was the one for him

The end.

Makato Mai


End file.
